gyropediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ark
The Ark is a serial thread located on the Subcommunities board. A successor of sorts of Pony After Dark, the serial contains a number of /p/ad alumni, as well a variety of new users and members of the Story Thread. The Ark was created in response to /p/ad members in Story wanting a new place of their own, as opposed to the borrowed Story serial, whose content was beginning to become vastly different than anything the /p/ad users wanted to deal with. As such, the /p/ad user base was split, with some users staying behind in Story and others going on to start The Ark. The first Ark was posted on the sixth of August, in 2015, and was first posted by TheNoblePirate. The thread lasted for 2666 posts before the next iteration was posted again by TheNoblePirate six days later. That thread lasted for 2798 posts, and similar numbers have been reached since. On January 16, 2016, The Ark took a one time visit to Oatmeal in order to test the waters for a potential board merger. Despite some resistance, the thread proved successful, with friendly discussion between regulars and newcomers throughout. History on Ponychan After the Pony After Dark serial thread ended, the majority of its users moved on to the Story Thread, while other users moved elsewhere. As Story was previously inhabited, the two user groups merged and became one. However, internal strife and Story's change to a thread with a heavy focus on the Hyperdimension Neptunia video game series—due to a third party group that joined the thread—caused yet another split. The /p/ad members, alongside several Story users, moved on, creating a new serial dubbed The Ark, which found its home on Subcommunities, otherwise known as Gala, the same board Story and /p/ad were located on. The initial thread was posted on August 6th, 2015 by former moderator TheNoblePirate. The name is in reference to a large ship that is used for a mass exodus, and is embodied in the thread as a literal airship, per each threads OP picture. The OP picture in the first Ark was created by longtime user Tangerine Cookie. On January 16, 2016, The Ark took a one time visit to Oatmeal, as a potential merger between Gala and Oat was in discussion. Eventually, Ark moved on from Ponychan completely to settle in Steam, but later moved to Discord, a program/website that offers various chat channels. With the dissolution of /gala/, the Ark serial thread no longer exists. Structure and use The structure of the thread was very similar to /p/ad, as threads would begin with intro text (usually each thread would start with the same information as the one before it or something very similar), a picture, and three ice breaker topics. In most cases, Ark threads begin with a picture of an airship. Although the group used to convene in a Steam chat room, they have since moved to Discord, where the majority of group activity now takes place. Frequent, infrequent, occasional, and cameo'd users *'Adwins': Previously known as AppleDashWINS, Adwins continues to offer PonyChan his presence, albeit under a new name. *'Aleksander': The groups beloved furry, Aleks tends to keep to the Steam chat that the majority of users amass at, as he is the chat's only moderator. *'Aura': Resident gamer and Lucario poster. Lucario is a Pokemon character. *'Bags': Disappeared to B and friends thread after /p/ad, but eventually visited Ark and makes occasional appearances. *'Blooga': A long time poster, Blooga avatars—posting with images of a single character or thing, thus giving the appearance that the character/thing is the poster or exhibits the post's intent, emotions, etc...—as a character from Lucky Star and is often jokingly referred too as a whale due to the fact that his name seems to reference the Beluga whale. *'Clonehunter': An old /p/ad regular who avatars with the "Agitated Skeleton" meme. He does not stray far from the serial. *'Crimson': Originally a /p/ad poster, Crimson avatars as "Internet Explorer Pony." *'EMF Crossbow Pone (Thread Pet)': The thread pet. EMF avatars as a red haired OC pony. Built this site with his bare hands. *'F': A poster that is distinguishable from the tripcode that consists mostly of Fs. *'Into the Sky': Posts with various images. Originally a member of /p/ad. *'List': Emotionally damaged poster that obsesses over Fallout and Fallout Equestria. Avatars with Little Pip vectors and artwork from the latter series. *'Mag'sy': Infrequent Ark poster. *'Midnight Dream': A user with serious balls, as he posts on a pony website while at work. *'Saikar': Longtime /p/ad member. As in past serials, Saikar avatars as a Twilight Sparkle recolor, where the character is gray in character, referred to as Greylight. *'Sparky': Treated as a minor celebrity within the group, Sparky avatars as Pongo, a character from the beloved Disney film 101 Dalmatians. Generally well liked by the group. *'Tangerine Cookie': A staple of any Ark thread, Tangerine Cookie continues to create vector art, but now focuses on a Tumblr ask blog featuring his various OCs. *'TheNoblePirate': Avatars as a male anime character. Responsible for posting the first two Arks, and the Ark in Oat. *'TripFoalins': Also known as Trip Trixie Based 'Titles' 'The God Himself' Stagemaster Foalins, Trip continues to be a PonyChan hallmark, often getting into mischief. Avatars as both Sunset Shimmer and Trixie. *'Zef': Originally known as the Zefarian and hails from Story. Outcast users *'PrinceEmberStorm': Usually posts with images but does not engage in much discussion. Often seems to be the center of strife. Avatars as his scarf-wearing alicorn OC that can't fly and is officially recognized as a Mary Sue on Urban Dictionary. Was kicked from Discord for good due to his rigid, Nazi-like patriatism to Canada that often had him shitting on tragedies in other countries including, but not limited too the US and France. This is ironic, because Canada has a strong connection with France. *'purple': An Ark poster who goes without images, reportedly because of a computer malfunction. Eventually excommunicated from the group at large due to being manipulative and overtly passive-aggressive. Having failed to change his ways and ignore various forms of advice from multiple users, purple was kicked to the curb. He is not missed. *'JosieTranello': A stronger presence on Discord than the thread, this user was also known as Karina or Kari. Is best known for her OC which has been involved in a lot of paid porn. Her self-loathing attitude caused strife and she voluntarily left the Discord chat. Content The purpose of the thread is to offer laid back off-topc discussions about anything that the users want to talk about. This includes video games, movies, website shilling, dank memes, interpersonal relationships, and hobbies such as writing, art, music, and collecting. The most frowned upon form of content is "Shit posts," which often add little to any discussion, Generally, this kind of posting is derived from trolls looking to deliberately cause strife and mischief, although some may consider unintentional arguments and mayhem to be another form of shitposting. Category:Popular Threads